Beautiful Hinata
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: The story about a heartbroken kunoichi needing the comfort from one of her teammates. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hinata lay in bed curled into a ball, with Akamaru nuzzled beside her. She let little translucent tears soak her shirt while she let soft sobs escape her scratchy throat. The oversize dog licked her flushed cheek, trying to comfort the melancholy kunoichi, but it didn't seem to work. Akamaru let out a small disappointed bark, and gave her, his sad puppy dog eyes. Still nothing.

"Akamaru!" a familiar voice called out in the hallway. "Akamaru?"

Kiba knock at the door hesitantly and whispered threw the crack embedded into the wood.

"Hinata Chan, are you sleeping?" he asked quietly.

The dark haired kunoichi cleared her throat, and wiped her saddened orbs. "N...No" she stuttered softly.

"Is Akamaru with you?" he asked worriedly.

"Y…Yes." She replied.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed onto the handle of the door. " I was so worri…" Kiba paused as Hinata was in full view. Her swelled, crimson tinted eyes took him aback.

" Hinata?" The Inuzuka said in bewilderment.

Hinata bit down onto her trembling lower lip, and stared at him knowing she had been caught crying.

"Hinata," he said letting is voice go limp. He walked to the edge of the bed, and sat down beside her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a serious, but gentle tone.

She didn't have to courage to look at him. She felt ashamed. She was a ninja, someone who's supposed to be strong, and brave. What made matters worse, was that Kiba was her teammate, and had seen her like this, which was even more embarrassing.

"Hinata, please look at me." He begged.

She slowly turned her head to face him, and she stared up at the ceiling trying to hold back the tears that were waiting to be released. She let in shaky breath, and a lone tear accidentally left her tear duct, and because of that, many other tears followed after.

Kiba looked at the distraught kunoichi with confusion, he'd never seen her cry like this before. It was somewhat overwhelming. Seeing someone who was so close to him, crying like she'd been stabbed. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should comfort her. Should he tell her that everything is going to be okay?

Suddenly, Akamaru laid his towering head onto the dark haired kunoichi's lap, and began to whine. Hinata began to stroke his fur, but still continued to cry non-stop.

Finally, going by instinct, the brunette ninja smiled slightly and opened his arms, and invited Hinata in. She nuzzled her head onto his massive shoulder and inhaled his strong nostalgic scent.

"Are you going to tell me why you are crying?" he asked with a comforting voice as he began to pat her back.

She stared at him unsure what to say. " I…" she paused hesitantly afraid of Kiba's future reaction.

"You can tell me." "If you want, I'll even keep it a secret." He said reassuringly, while he finally broke his embrace.

The Hyuga looked at him with intense eyes, and decided that she could trust him with anything she was about to say.

"Okay," Hinata said briefly, but with a tinge of sadness still left in her meek voice.

"I'm all ears," he said with a wink.

"I'm crying, because…" she stopped herself, feeling the pain blossom inside her beating heart. "Because I'm…" she paused once more.

"Your?" Kiba said urging her to continue.

"Heartbroken." She said blankly.

_Heartbroken. _ It echoed loudly inside the Kiba's head.

"Heartbroken?" he questioned her in bewilderment. " Who…Why…?" he was so confused.

"Naruto." She said sadly even though she only spoke of his name.

"Oh." He said quietly. "_Ohhhh." _He said finally realizing the big picture. "He and Sakura are-"he stopped not wanting to pain her even more. "I never knew that you liked Naruto," he said with a surprised tone.

"Who would of thought, the loud mouth idiot was the center of Hinata's attention," he thought to himself.

She looked at Kiba with her jaw line still trembling, and he began to feel even more miserable. He stared at her with caring orbs, and scooted closer to her.

"Hey, don't cry Hinata." He said as he placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"He doesn't want someone who is weak like me," she said while she began to break down. " He wants someone who is skilled, and strong." "Someone like Sakura."

Kiba his lips parted lost for words; he had never seen her say such untrue words.

" He wants to be with someone who is beautiful, and talented." "Someone who's always going to be the better kunoichi." "Some-" Kiba placed his finger onto her peachy lips.

"Sssh." He hushed her gently, and lightly smiled. " Hinata, your all of that." He said trying to reassure her. "You skilled, strong, talented, and… _beautiful." _He said with a light blush on his face.

"If I am, why does Naruto not like me?" she said demanding a logical answer.

" He's blind, and can't see the _beautiful_ _woman _it front of him." He said shyly.

She looked at Kiba in embarrassment. This was the second time he mentions her as _beautiful. _

"Hinata," he said while he placed his fingers beneath her chin. She looked at him nervously. Her breath began to hitch as he crept towards her.

"Kiba?" she said with face reddening even deeper.

"Hinata." He said as stared into her beautiful eyes. Such unique, alluring eyes. " Believe when I tell you that you're skilled, very talented, and a very _beautiful _ninja. Suddenly, he smirked casually, and brought back his fingers from her chin.

Hinata stared at him blankly, not sure what to do. Kiba half smiled and brought himself off the bed.

" I have to go help Kurenai, since it's kind of hard for her to do anything since she's still pregnant." Kiba said with a disappointing frown. "But, if you want to talk later, I'll be happy to-"

"No, it's okay." Hinata said cutting him off. "I'm fine."

_She's lying. _

"Oh, Okay." Kiba said in disappointment.

_She's still hurting. _

"I'm sorry," she said apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked in astonishment.

" For troubling you with my problems." She embarrassingly replied.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong." Kiba sat back on the mattress, and took her by the hand. "We might be ninjas, but remember we are human too." Finally, he brought himself off the mattress, and sluggishly walked to the door. He grabbed onto the doorknob and led himself out. He quietly closed it behind him, and slouched against the wooden frame. He sighed, and bit his lower lip in frustration.

"Naruto may be blind, but I can see clearly." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark haired beauty hid behind the entrance of Kurenai's kitchen, observing Kiba cook for all of team. Since living with Kurenai, all her teammates would stop by more often, because they didn't feel threatened by her father anymore.

Kurenai sat at the table with a magazine in hand, and tediously was going threw the articles. Shino sat across from their sensei reading a book about insects like always.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Hinata won't you join us for dinner?"

_Crap._ Kurenai saw her.

"Yes, of course." She said walking into the room. She took a big whiff of the air, and sighed. It smelt so good.

"Sit down," Kurenai urged while patting the seat next to her.

Hinata pulled out the chair and slowly sat down. Finally, Kiba walked over carrying plates over to each of them. It was curry night, and Hinata licked her lips hungrily. She grabbed her chopsticks and sat them by her plate.

"Itadekimasu", they all chanted.

Hinata grabbed the wooden utensils, and picked up a piece of meat. She stuck it in her mouth and cooed.

"Oishii nee!" she stated towards Kiba. A pink tinted blush spread across his face, and Shino eyed him observantly. A light chuckle left the Aburame's mouth.

All them took turns passing food on each other's plates, and talked casually. Kiba cunningly picked up piece of meat, and dropped it onto to the floor for Akamaru to eat. A joyful bark left the dog's mouth, and then suddenly Kurenai sent a piercing glance towards his direction. The Inuzuka then played it off, and acted like she wasn't glaring at him. Eventually, they all finished their meals, and Hinata volunteered to the do dishes. She gathered the dirty plates and eating utensils from the table and took them to the sink. She ran the hot water and added the dish soap. A mountain of bubbles rose to the top, and she began to scrub with the washcloth.

"Need any help?" a voice whispered into her ear. The dark haired kunoichi turned around startled, but was relieved to find Kiba behind her.

"You don't have too." She said trying to be convincing.

Not listening, the brunette ninja grabbed the dishes Hinata washed and started to rub them dry. Finally, after several minutes of doing dishes, they were finished. Hinata thanked Kiba for his help, and started to put the dishes away. Suddenly, Kiba smiled playfully and scooped up a hand full of bubbles from the sink. Turning to face him, Hinata was greeted by suds. The Inuzuka chuckled happily, and watched as Hinata wiped them off her face. Out of payback she scooped an even bigger handful of suds and blew them into Kiba's face. They both started to laugh hysterically, and Shino walked into the room with a raised brow. Hinata and Kiba looked at each with the same sinister smile and they both crept towards the Naïve Aburame.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shino yelled.

*~*

Hinata ran the warm water into the tub, and lit the lavender scented candles that were laid out onto the porcelain rim. She took a peaceful inhale and sighed contently. She loved the smell of lavender, because it always made her feel better after being stressed out. Eventually, The Hyuga stripped herself of her clothes, climbed into the tepid water, and arched her back against the shower wall. She took the body wash off the siding and dabbed the liquid onto her soft skin. She began to scrub herself with a washcloth until she decided to rinse herself off. Next, she grabbed the shampoo and squirted the fruity smelling liquid into her palm. The dark haired kunoichi began to scrub her beautiful locks, and hurriedly rinse them. She relaxed herself against the cold porcelain, and couldn't help but think about earlier today. Kiba really had been a good friend to her, and she really did appreciate it. He did make her feel a lot happier, even though she was still upset. Even at one point or time today she forgot all about… _Naruto._ She frowned, but then remembered how much fun she had in the kitchen with Kiba. _Kiba._ She blushed wildly. Why did his name suddenly give her butterflies?" Then, she remembered what the Inuzuka said about her earlier.

_"You skilled, strong, talented, and… beautiful." _Kiba's voice echoed inside her mind.

The Hyuga's blush deepened.

_" He's blind, and can't see the beautiful woman it front of him."_

_Beautiful. _A word never mentioned about her until now.

Hinata finally drained the tub, and grabbed a towel from the rack. She wrapped the revealing material around her body. Hinata blew out the candles, and went to pick her pajamas off the floor, but suddenly realized that she forgot to bring them with her. The Hyuga huffed, and walked across the room. She quietly opened the door, and peaked out making sure no one was around. The dark haired Hyuga scanned the hallway, and quietly stepped outside the door. She closed the door behind her, and started to walk to her room.

"Akamaru!" Kiba's voice yelled out.

Akamaru ran down the hallway barking madly, and Kiba soon followed. The dark haired kunoichi's eyes widened when Akamaru passed her, and "Wham!" She flat on the floor, with Kiba arms keeping him up from crushing her petite body. His nose was centimeters away from hers. Hinata's face turned a deep crimson, and Kiba's hood covered his face, most likely hiding his embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," Kiba apologized while he scooped himself off the frightened Hyuga.

Kiba got on to his feet, and stared at the beautiful girl still laying the floor. He hadn't realized that she was only in a towel. Trying to be a gentleman, he held out his hand, and _tried_ not to look at her. She hesitantly took his hand, and brought herself up.

"Sorry," he apologized once more, and then ran off out of her sight.

The Hyuga then brushed herself off, and swiftly walked to her room. She closed the door behind her, and slouched against it. The Hyuga then headed towards her armoire, and took out her purple pajamas, and dressed herself. She walked towards her mattress, and climbed into bed.

The dark haired kunoichi was still speechless, and every time she pictured Kiba on top of her she blushed madly. He had seen her in nothing but a towel.

~*~

Kiba hid in the guest room, still shocked by the incident that just happened. He couldn't believe had seen Hinata half naked. Not only were his cheeks red because of embarrassment, but also because of arousal. He couldn't get the picture of her wet, half naked body beneath him, and this tortured him. He took in a deep breath and shook his head, trying to free the provocative thoughts that tempted him.

Eventually, Kiba yawned, and decided he would stay here for the night, knowing Kurenai wouldn't care. He stripped his clothes, except for his boxers, and headed towards the guest bed. He slowly closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba awoke with the smell of breakfast filling the guest room. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He climbed off the mattress and grabbed his clothes off the floor, and quickly dressed himself. He patted the half sleeping Akamaru, and quickly left the room.

Entering the kitchen, he greeted Kurenai who was sipping a cup of oolong tea, and reading another magazine. He sat down in one the wooden chairs and raised his eyes to see Hinata cooking. She was making eggs and rice for breakfast, and it smelt really good. Finishing, The Hyuga gathered the plates and sat them down on the table. She sat across Kiba, and handed everyone his or her chopsticks.

The Inuzuka was quick to notice that Hinata's eyelids were dark from lack of sleep. He couldn't help, but wonder if she slept at all last night.

"Itadekimasu." They all chanted before eating.

Kiba picked up his chopsticks and hungrily began to gobble all his food off his plate. Hinata watched him in amusement, because she hadn't even touched any of her food. Finally noticing, Kiba glanced up to see that Hinata was watching him, and lifted his head to meet with her eyes. Suddenly noticing that the spiky haired ninja saw her, she turned away with a blush embedded on her cheeks. Kiba couldn't help but feel that there was still an awkward feeling between the both of them.

"Kiba," Kurenai interrupted his train of thought. "Will you get me some more tea from the refrigerator?" She asked politely.

"Yes," he sighed before getting up.

He opened the fridge doors, and eyed the empty shelves. "Your almost out of food." He complained.

"Yes, I've been much to busy to be shop." She admitted with an embarrassed laughter.

Kiba picked the pitcher of tea off the shelves and poured it into her cup. "If you want I can go shopping for you," Kiba stated before putting the tea back into the refrigerator.

"That's a good Idea," Kurenai answered. She then directed her attention to Hinata. "Be a dear Hinata, and go with him." She said with pleading eyes. " You know what I usually get from the grocery store, so I think you'll be a big help."

"Y…Yes, okay" Hinata replied.

Hinata gathered the dishes from the table and left them in the sink for later. She walked down the hallway, and entered her room.

Kiba huffed and sat back down at the table. Kurenai looked gave him a raised brow, but shrugged not wanting to bother. She then placed her hand inside her pocket, and took out her coin purse.

"Here," she said tossing it to Kiba.

He swiftly caught it in one hand, and continued to wait patentialy. Finally, he heard Hinata's door screech open, and picked himself off the chair. He couldn't help, but sniff the air. He smelt- Perfume.

"Vanilla," he thought, while subconsciously licking his lips.

The Hyuga appeared from the narrow hallway, with a different change of clothes on.

"Street clothes?" he thought with a little amusement.

The dark haired kunoichi sported a purple tank, tan shorts, and her normal ninja sandals. Hinata presented herself before him and softly smiled in his direction.

"Ready?" she said benignly. He nodded slowly still staring at her appearance.

Kiba walked with her outside the door, and they paced their way to the grocery store.

~*~

They walked down the streets of Konoha with villagers seemingly staring at Hinata with wide eyes. A few of the market keeper's eye glistened as she passed by, and it would seem some of the elders ones undressed her with his eyes. Kiba was irate, but Hinata was relatively calm. He supposed it's been awhile since Hinata was on break, and she rarely got to dress in regular clothing.

"This is where Kurenai and I usually shop," she said before stopping in front of a grocery store.

Both of them entered, and Hinata took a basket from floor. The dark haired Hyuga walked towards the produce, and started to pick many different fruits from the counters, and stuck them into the basket.

Catching his attention, the spiky ninja watched in aw, as the Hyuga paced herself through the aisles, with her hips swaying side to side. Her alluring movements caught his attention, and she was so, no. No. Scolding himself, He quickly wiped his face feeling terrible that he had looked at her in that way.

"Kiba?" Hinata she said without turning around.

"Yes?" he said with gulp.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked innocently.

"If it's okay with Kurenai," he said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure it's okay." She replied. " Is there anything your hungry for?" She said before picking up a thing of instant ramen, and examines it.

"Anything is good," he replied with a frown. He watched closely as she stared at the ramen container.

Her gaze grew deeper, and it worried him. He could what, or whom she was thinking about that exact moment.

"Hinata," The spiky haired ninja spoke.

The dark haired kunoichi quickly placed down the ramen, and gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"Y…Yes?" she said while being brought back into reality.

" Does Kurenai need more tea?" he coughed.

"Uh, Y…Yes," she said with a stutter.

He grabbed the tea off the shelf, and placed in her basket. He peered down at her, and smiled brightly. She was so, small. He gave out a light chuckle.

Finishing, both the ninjas walked towards the checkout counter, and plump women behind the counter smiled sweetly.

"Well, Aren't you the cutest couple I've ever laid my eyes on," she said while counting up the items.

Kiba swallowed hard, and Hinata's face turned into a violent red.

"No need to be embarrassed," she said to Kiba. " She's a pretty girl." "She reminds me of me when I was young," the plump women said with a chuckle.

"Erm, Thank you" Hinata replied softly.

Handing them their bags, the lady grinned, and waved them goodbye. Finally leaving, Kiba and Hinata walked side by side along the streets. The brunette Inuzuka glanced at the petite Hyuga, and blushed.

"Us a couple?" he pondered to himself. He began to fantasize what it would be like. His heart began to melt as he pictured them going out on dates, holding hands, and spending time together.

"_No."_ He stopped his daydream, and frowned. " No, I got to pull myself together."

Coming to a halt, Hinata stopped suddenly in her tracks. "Hinata?" Kiba said nearly bumping into her. Hinata stared blankly as Naruto and Sakura appeared in their direction. They were hand and hand, and Naruto had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Kiba stared angrily, and motioned for Hinata to keep walking. Nearly, a few feet away, Naruto glanced over at them. Giving him the opportunity, Kiba grinned sinisterly, winked at the blonde haired Uzumaki. Suddenly, Kiba did the unthinkable. The spiky haired brunette wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, and walked alongside her. Hinata's eyes grew wide, but she did not pry herself from him. Realizing it, Kiba had wiped the stupid grin off Naruto's face. Kiba also noticed that the spiky haired blonde's orbs grew larger in size, and he slowly parted his lips and stared in shock.

Not stopping, Naruto and Sakura continued to walk pass, but the Uzumaki couldn't help, but turn his head one last time. He watched as Kiba walked with dark haired Hyuga, until they disappeared into the horizon.

~*~

Finally, both of them reached the doorstep of Kurenai's house. As Hinata, was about to unlock the door, Kiba stopped her.

" Listen, I'm-" Kiba began to speak, but Hinata placed her finger onto his lips.

"Don't be, I know why you did that." She said happily. "And, thank you." She kissed his cheek, and smiled sweetly. "You're a good friend," she said reminding him.

_Friend. _ Kiba smiled. " I wish we can be more than that," he thought to himself.


End file.
